


Scooby-Dooby Doom: The Terror of Half-Head Fred

by Dalton_Sallow



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Splatterhouse (Video Game), That '70s Show
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Gore, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalton_Sallow/pseuds/Dalton_Sallow
Summary: The Scooby gang investigates the West Mansion.
Kudos: 1





	Scooby-Dooby Doom: The Terror of Half-Head Fred

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt at writing transformative fiction and my first written piece in a long time. It's not great, but It's not terrible either. Any criticism is highly appreciated.

"Alright, gang. Let's split up and search for clues. Daphne and I will cover the main hallway, Velma can check out the basement, and Shaggy and Scoob, do whatever it is you do."

As Fred finished speaking, gears whirred behind the walls, and a loud series of thuds rang out in succession all around them.

"Ruh-roh!"

"Jeepers!"

"Jinkies!"

"Shit, man! What the flying fuck was that?"

The gang turned and saw a long-haired hippie stood behind them.

"Zoinks! Like, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Leo, man. Boy, am I glad you guys are here. This place is all freaky-deeky."

Fred nods.

"It's nice to meet you, Leo. I'm Fred Jones. That's Daphne, those two are Shaggy and Scooby, and that's Velma."

Leo slipped his arm around Velma's shoulder.

"Well, hey, pretty mama."

"Uhh, hi. You're certainly friendly."

"I can get a whole lot friendlier if you know what I mean?"

Velma tried to squirm out of Leo's grip, but his stone-like tranquillity proved too strong.

"Maybe later, Leo. First, we have a mystery to solve."

"Far out! A mystery? Cool, can I team up with you guys?"

"Sure, Leo. Why don't you go to the basement with Velma, while the rest of us-"

A machete lodged itself halfway through Fred's head.

The rest of the gang screamed and backed up to a wall as a monstrous boot kicked Fred's limp corpse to the floor.

Jason Voorhees raised his machete again to the gang as they cowered into Leo.

"Hey, man. Nobody said anything about a hockey game. If I'd have known, I'd have brought my stick."

As Jason brought his machete down, he vanished into a near comical puff of smoke.

"Jinkies! What are we going to do now?"

Leo pulled a brown paper bag out of his pocket and unfurled it.

"I don't know about you dudes and dudettes, but I'm going to get fucked up before that goalie dude fucks me up."

Old man Whately ran around the corner.

"Leo? What are you doing here? Children, get away from that man. He's dangerous."

Velma snatched the ungodly joint out of Leo's hand and ripped a heroic toke.

"We aren't children. We're adults, and we can decide who's safe for ourselves. Seems every time we trust an old geezer like you, you end up being the monster anyway."

Shaggy grabbed Daphne's hand and ran to Old Man Whately.

"Like, you can stay with Leo if you want Velma but we have to get out of here."

Scooby trailed behind his friend.

"Reah. Me too."

Velma collapsed into Leo's arms after she inhaled for a second time.

"Hey, I think she likes me."

Shaggy looked at his friend for the last time before he slammed it shut.

"Jeepers! Shutters are covering the windows now. That must have been what those sounds were. We're trapped."

Old Man Whately flipped a switch on the wall.

Shaggy and Scooby disappear through a swirling magical vortex that opened beneath their feet.

A white-haired lunatic crawled out of Wilbur Whately's mouth and tossed off the wilted skin as one would a suit fashioned from a wet newspaper.

"No, my dear. You are trapped. They chose the hell that's come for them. For, you see, a new breed of devil roams these halls, and without a fair maiden to rescue, his sights may set on me again."

"Jeepers! So you want to use me as bait?"

The strange man crossed the room to Daphne.

"Heavens, no. Your friends are the bait. You, Miss Blake, are the entertainment. Here, let's see how your chums are doing."

By hitting a few buttons on his control panel, the doctor unveiled a paneled screen on the back of the door upon which showed how Velma and Leo got it on in the hallway.

Neither noticed when Fred's dead body rose behind them.

Daphne screamed, but they didn't hear her.

He loomed over them before the feed changed to a red and blue swoon of strange, pulsating, biological walls.

"J-j-jeepers! Where's that?"

"That, my dear, I would best describe as hell incarnate, and it's newest residents, Norville Shaggy Roberts and Scoobert Doobert Doo."

As the doctor spoke, two gnarled rabid monsters danced around in manic hunger.

Demonic forces transformed the two beyond recognition.

"Jeepers! Why are you doing this to us?"

"Would you quit it with the catchphrases? My word, they are so gosh darn annoying! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I chose you because I wanted to stop you, meddlesome kids, from becoming a problem for me in the future. You see, this mansion is more than my home, it's the birthplace for the dawn of a new age. An age bereft of human's frivolity, an age long since passed trivial fears and sunlight."

"But, who are you?"

"I am Doctor Henry West M.D., the-"

A chainsaw cut through the ceiling, and an eight-foot-tall, musclebound man in jean shorts and a white mask dropped between Daphne and Dr. West.

"Rick?"

The doctor cowered in fear.

"Hey, doc. Nowhere left to run. Let's get him, Rick, his ass is ours."

"We will, but first, where's Jennifer?"

Two different voices rang out, one from behind the mask and another from the mask itself.

Rick tossed the chainsaw in the doctor's direction, though another spinning vortex appeared, and shipped it flying to the nether.

"She's gone, Rick. He killed her once, and we killed her the second time. There's no getting her back now. The best you can hope for is brutal and bloody revenge. Now, come on. Let's get this party rolling."

Rick barely took a step before another two portals opened up, and both Dr. West and Daphne began to sink.

The doctor laughed as he descended.

Daphne's screams reminded him of Jennifer's.

Rick pulled Daphne out with one arm and leaped for the doctor, though he disappeared before Rick could reach him.

"Are you alright?"

Daphne nodded at her masked savior as a large blade ripped the heavy door to shreds.

Jason burst into the room.

Rick put the girl down and faced the terrifying killer.

"Hey, Rick. Doesn't this guy seem familiar?"

"Familiar or not, he's going down."

"That's the spirit. Let's crack this Goon's gulliver. Bury your fist in his fettered face."

As the masked behemoths ran at each other full bore, Daphne slinked out of the doorway to the hall.

She squealed like a banshee in heat.

Velma crawled around blind as the undead beast that was once Fred buried its head in Leo's torn open ribcage and feasted on his organs.

As it sat up straight, the wound in its skull got caught on Leo's ribs.

It tugged free and ripped the top of its head ripped off, just above the nostrils.

Black blood squirted from its brainless cranial cavity.

Slivers of dead flesh dangled from what remained of Fred's left elbow.

"My glasses. I can't see anything without my glasses. My glasses. I can't see..."

Velma turned and revealed not just her eyeless face but Fred's missing arm, which he'd somehow split in two.

His ulna protruded from her bleeding anus, his splintered radius from her sex, and his fingers still squirmed from the depths of her navel.

Daphne tried to run, but Rick and Jason exploded through the wall in front of her.

She stopped and stared as they struggled for control of the machete less than a foot from her face.

As Daphne turned, she screamed again as half-head Fred lunged toward her.

Hellfire erupted from both ends of the hall.

Escape seemed impossible to Daphne, more so when the demonic forms of her former friends stepped from the flames and began their short march toward the center of the action.

Rick tossed Jason against a wall, grabbed Velma by the waist, and tossed her tortured form at the fiend.

Velma's body burst faster than her withered mind against Jason's less muscular chest.

The machete dropped from his grip upon impact.

Rick grabbed the blade, buried it to its hilt into Fred's shoulder, and swung the pair into Jason's face.

Daphne ran through the hole in the wall and hid beneath Dr. West's desk with her lilac-hosed knees pulled snug under her quivering chin.

Infernal sounds of death, brutality, and carnage haunted her until wretched silence broke through to symbolize an obscured end; none of which Daphne thought to her liking.

Heavy footfall approached her.

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

Each one grew closer to her than the last.

Her eyes closed as Fred's hand drape over the end of the table.

"Well, it looks like Princess Squealer fell asleep. I guess you armed yourself for nothing."

A blood-spattered Rick Taylor squatted beside her with Fred's disembodied arm in one of his humungous hands.

His other offered itself to her.

"She's not asleep, are you? Come on. We're getting out of here."

As Daphne grabbed Rick's hand, the floor gave way beneath them, and a portal sucked them away to their next terrifying adventure.


End file.
